A House Divided
by zethrey
Summary: 12 years ago, Takeru "TK" Takaishi's parents divorced separating him and his older brother. 2 years layer, a demon gave him and his brother a chance to rebuild their family, given when the demon needs them, they would serve him. That time has come...
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

AHD Chapter 1: The New Kid

/* This story includes a COMPLETE flip on the Digimon Adventure story. Here is a timeline.

12 years ago: TK and Matt's parents divorce.

10 years ago: Daemon tricks TK into working for him.

9 years ago: Matt begins to work under Daemon.

8 years ago: Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Kari go on with the events of adventure, skipping the Devimon arc, without TK and Matt. Kari gains both the crest of light and hope. The crests of friendship and love goes to Sora.

7 years ago: The Digidestined fight Diaboromon without Matt and TK.

4 years ago: The Digidestined go through the events of 02. Sora goes to one of Matt's concerts and they begin dating.

6 months ago: Under orders from Daemon, TK, Matt, and the Daemon Corps begin their conquest of the Digital World.

Present day: TK enters his junior year at Odiaba high at the age of 16.

This was supposed to be a side-project, but inspiration came out like crazy! Already on chapter 10!

*/

"TK! You'll be late for your first day at your new school!" Nancy Takaishi called from their small apartment's kitchen.

TK groaned. Unbeknownst to his mother, he was up all night in a battle against the Digidestined for control of the capital of Server. He was dead tired, and now he was attending a new school. He sighed. 'This is gonna be a long day.'

TK got out if his apartment and walked towards the elevator to go down to street level. He pushed the button then tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for the elevator to come. It finally opened and he saw a purple-haired girl squeal with delight upon seeing him. He walked into the elevator and hugged her smirking.

"TAKERU! It's been so long!"

"Hey, Yolie. I see you've taken to contacts," he laughed noticing the absence of her big glasses.

"Oh, thanks for noticing!" she said clearly pointing the last part of that sentence to someone else.

TK looked to her left and saw a blue-haired boy with a glint of jealousy in his eyes. He wore To her right was a timid-looking boy.

"Oh come on, Yolie! I noticed them too!" the blue-haired boy whined.

"He didn't take nearly as long to notice!"

"Geez, Yolie. You're still a drama queen," TK laughed.

Her face got red in a mix of anger and embarrassment and she quickly retorted, "And you're still an ass!"

They laughed and got out on the first floor. "So, Yolie," the brown-haired boy asked. He kept staring at TK in suspicion. "Whose your friend?"

"Oh, I forgot!" TK rolled his eyes. "Cody, Ken, this is Takeru Takaishi. But he likes being called TK. TK, this is Cody and Ken." TK shook hands with them both.

"So what years are you two in? I'm going to be a junior and if I remember correctly, Yolie is going to be a senior." /* I'm basing this off of your average American high school. */

"Cody here is a freshman, and like my girlfriend," Ken began putting extra emphasis on the word girlfriend, "I'm going into my senior year as well." /* Despite Ken being the same age age as TK, Kari, and Davis. */

"So TK, how do you know Yolie?" Cody asked.

"Remember when I did some sound editing work for the Teenage Wolves? He's Yam-"

"I met her at one of the Teenage Wolves' concerts," TK stated, cutting Yolie off. He noticed Ken's frown and sighed.

"Hey watch out!"

TK looked behind him to see a soccer ball speeding towards his head. Instinctively, he caught it.

A spiky haired boy walked up wearing a pair of goggles. "Nice catch, blondie."

TK frowned. "That's Takeru Takaishi to you," he spat and pretended to hand the ball to the boy. When the boy reached for it TK dropped it on the ground into a mud puddle. The look on the boy's face was priceless. Then, he did something TK didn't expect. His fist tightened and he swung.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid Pt 2

AHD Chapter 2: The New Kid Pt 2

/* So ages...

TK, Kari, Davis- 16

Matt, Sora, Tai- 19

Cody- 14

Yolie, Ken- 17

Izzy, Mimi- 18

Joe- 20 */

TK looked behind him to see a soccer ball speeding towards his head. Instinctively, he caught it.

A spiky haired boy walked up wearing a pair of goggles. "Nice catch, blondie."

TK frowned. "That's Takeru Takaishi to you," he spat and pretend to hand the ball to the boy. When the boy reached for it TK dropped it on the ground into a mud puddle. The look on his face was priceless. Then, he did something TK didn't expect. His fist tightened and he swung. TK caught it in midair.

"TK, Davis, stop fighting!" Yolie yelled.

Ken kept Davis in check while Cody apologized for Davis. "Sorry about Davis. He's a bit... rash."

"Tell me about it." TK remembered how Davis always acted on impulse in their battle the previous night.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Cody! Yolie! Ken!" a brunette ran up to the group. "I can't (pant) believe you (pant) ditched me!"

"Sorry Kari, an old friend moved in two floors under me and we walked with him," Yolie explained.

"Takeru Takaishi," TK said while holding out his hand.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "So the rumors were true." She shook his hand. "Hikari Kamiya."

He noticed she was wearing a black shirt with the crest of light on the front. Yolie wore one with the crest of love, Cody with knowledge, Davis with courage, and Ken with kindness. 'So these are the Digidestined. Daemon warned me there a few at my new school, but I didn't expect all of the younger ones to be here.'

"What year are you?" he asked.

"Third, same as Davis."

"Same."

"What's your first class?"

He pulled out his schedule. "Gym."

She smiled and said, "Same as me and Davis! C'mon! I'll show you the way!" Kari grabbed TK's arm and led him to the gym.

"Why is she so interested in blondie?" Davis frowned.

"Umm let's see: he's hot, he's foreign, he doesn't beg for dates, and he's athletic. What girl wouldn't want him?" Yolie caught sight of Ken's frown. "That isn't already taken."

"Whatever. I'm off to get my girl back." Davis walked off to the gym. As he left, he heard his three friends sigh.

"Ok, my name is Mr. Inouye. I will be your gym teacher for the next year. Now class, divide into teams of two and get ready to play some basketball."

Kari turned to TK. "C'mon, Takeru. Be on my team."

TK smirked. "Fine. But only if you call me TK from now on. I would have told you my nickname earlier, but I was kinda trying to make sure my arm stayed in its socket."

She blushed. "Oh sorry. Umm call me Kari..."

"Kamiya! Stop flirting with the new kid!" Mr. Inouye threw a basketball to Kari and TK moved in front of her to catch it.

Davis saw Kari pair up with TK. 'What does blondie think he's doing with MY girl?' Davis grabbed the nearest kid who looked somewhat athletic. "Listen kid, we gonna go and teach the new kid a lesson in sports."

"Umm ok? Hey, y'know, he looks A LOT like Yamato Ishida from the Teenage Wolves. They could be brothers or something."

"HEY BLONDIE!"

"Nevermind."

After destroying Davis and his random partner in basketball. TK and Kari found they have all their classes together... and with a jealous Davis. Next they had Language, Literature, and Math before lunch. At lunch, Kari invited TK to sit with her and the rest of the young Digidestined. However, Davis spent the whole lunch hour sending TK threatening glares.

"So TK, where are you from?" Kari asked.

"Well, I used to live in Heightenview Terrace, but my parents divorced after the terrorist attack. My mom and I moved to France while my brother and dad moved here to Odiaba. My mom and I just moved here a few days ago." For the first time today, TK sounded sad.

(Davis) 'Wow, I guess I kinda judged blondie too early...'

(Cody) 'So he knows what it's like to lose your father too...'

(Ken) 'Wow. It must be hard to know your brother's out there and not be able to see him.'

(Yolie) 'I'm surprised TK opened up this fast to Kari. It took Matt and him months to open up to me. Hey I wonder if he and Kari...'

(Kari) 'Wow. That's so sad. Wait... Heightenview Terrace? I wonder...'

"Hey, TK, do you know anything about the 'terrorist attack'?"

/ That's it for this chapter. If this goes too far and into TK/Davis bashing please tell me. My goal is only to make a TK/Davis rivalry. Apologies to any Davis fans. Oh and BTW, things in single quotes/apostrophes (') are thoughts from a character. Unless otherwise stated, like in this chapter, they will always be TK's thoughts. Also, I'm ignoring the fact that the high school is supposed to have a dress code. The older DDs will be coming in about 2 or 3 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Kid Pt 3

AHD Chapter 3: The New Kid Pt 3

/*

TakariFTW: Umm, thanks? And I **like** "that whole 'evil TK' thing" for your information…

Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine: Thanks! This is a 'dark TK' fic, but I will say no more because spoilers… yes. I also will not judge like most fans of Takari for you liking Miyakeru/Takeyako. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Fanfiction is made to bring us together, so it is pointless for us to fight over stupid pairings of fictional characters. I've never heard of that pairing and it is interesting. God I'm rambling. Well anyway, I am updating early for you and everyone else reading this as a belated Thanksgiving present.

Please review! */

(Kari) 'Wow. That's so sad. Wait... Heightenview Terrace? I wonder...'

"Hey, TK, do you know anything about the 'terrorist attack'?"

TK lowered his gaze. "Well, promise not to laugh..."

"Sure. Don't worry."

'My God! Why does she have to be so cheerful. Next thing I know she's gonna try and make me a Digidestined.'

"Umm well, me and my brother always joked of seeing an orange dinosaur fighting a green parrot."

Kari's eyes lit up. "Umm would you happen to have a Digivice?"

"Kari! What are you doing?"

"Umm what's that?" TK lied.

"Oh, nevermind."

TK raised an eyebrow. "So anyway, what's up with all of your shirts?"

"Well, they're symbolic. On the front, mine represents Light and on the back, Hope," Kari answered. "Yolie's is Love and Sincerity, Cody's is Knowledge and Reliability, Davis's is Courage and Friendship, and Ken's is Kindness. It's kinda a dorky club we're in."

'I can't believe Daemon wants me to infiltrate them! Does he have any idea of how fast this can go wrong? Just one slip up and I'm screwed! Oh well here goes.'

"Mind if I join?" TK asked.

"Umm... I'm not sure. It's kinda not up to us to decide."

(Kari) 'He says he doesn't have a Digivice, but he seems like a Digidestined...'

"But y'know what, meet us in the computer lab after school and we'll see."

"Ok thanks Kari."

After school, Yolie was the first one to the computer lab. She wanted to talk to the other Digidestined before blowing there secret on a guess. Luckily, Kari was the next one to arrive.

"Kari, are you sure we should tell him about Digimon? What if he's not Digidestined and reveals our secret to the world?"

"Yolie, the holders of Hope and Light can read people's auras. His for some reason is dark, not regular sadness, rather some Digimon-related interference in his life."

"Well, for all we know, he could be one of those five robed people trying to conquer the Digital World."

"Maybe, but there's something... different... about him."

Yolie squinted her eyes. "Kari, your crushing on him aren't you?"

Kari blushed but the door opened. She hoped it was TK so Yolie wouldn't question her further, but instead it was Cody.

"Oh, Cody," Yolie began, "what do you think of TK?"

"He seems cool, but there's something... off... about him," the young boy replied.

Ken walked into the room. "It's probably him and Kari crushing on each other."

"Ken!" Kari blushed.

"C'mon Kari, it's pretty obvious," Yolie laughed.

"YOU'RE DEAD BLONDIE!"

TK ran into the computer room and shut the door, leaning on it with his back. "What's (pant) his problem?"

"Who?" Kari asked.

"It's actually 'whom', Kari."

"Shut up Ken!" Kari blushed.

"Well anyways, whats up with Davis being so pissed at me?"

"He has a major crush on Kari and is probably jealous of her spending more time with you," Yolie snickered.

"BLONDIE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!"

"FAT CHANCE GOGGLEHEAD!" TK shouted back.

"TK? Let him in," Kari said.

Reluctantly TK let in an angry Davis.

"Ok so now that we're all here, Yolie if you'd please," Kari asked.

"Digiport open!" Yolie pulled out her D3 and was sucked into the computer. Next, Cody, Davis, and Ken pulled out their D3 and were downloaded.

"Ready?" Kari asked TK.

"Uhhh..."

"C'mon silly." She took TK's hand causing them both to blush. Suddenly, TK's phone began to ring.

TK pulled out his cell phone. "Hello Matt... out with a few friends... yeah... oh really? I'm sure they'll take em... Well, kinda... Ok I'll ask. Oh and Yolie is at this school too... No she won't... I don't care about it Matt... Look I gotta go... 'Kay bye." He closed his phone. "Sorry, overprotective brothers."

"Tell me about it." She took his hand again. "Let's go." She held her pink D3 up to the computer and was sucked into the Digital World.

/ Don't worry, the older Digidestined are in the next chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Kid Pt 4

AHD Chapter 4: The New Kid Pt 4

/* I checked Google Drive (where I keep my drafts of chapters) and I'm already on chapter 14! Holy S***! I'm not even to the second plot twist in my drafts! One/two chapters a week is NOT enough to get this story out. Soooo… I said screw it and I'm posting up until chapter 7 today.

A few things I wanted to mention:

1. Dang! I SO could have done something with the phone call, Pink-haired Lady. DAMN IT!

2. Well 'Shine (Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine your name is soooo long!), you're in luck. Lots o' brotherly love to come.

3. Thanks for all the support!

4. I'm really paranoid about bashing Davis too hard. Please tell me if I go over the edge! I want this to go no further than a TK/Davis RIVALRY, with as little bashing as possible.

5. If any of you are curious of why I mark my Author's notes the way I do, I'm studying to become a computer programmer (I need lessons from Yolie of Izzy) and "/" and "/*" are how you mark comments in Java.

Thank you everyone for your support! */

Kari took TK's hand again. "Let's go." She held her pink D3 up to the computer and was sucked into the Digital World.

Ken, Cody, Davis, and Yolie landed tangled up. "Ugh! That was my stomach, Davis!"

"Sorry Yolie!"

The Digidestined got untangled and realized they were two heads short. "Didn't Kari come in right behind us?" Yolie asked.

"It was probably Blondie! If he does anything to her, I'll-"

The TV glowed and out came Kari and TK. Kari landed on her rear while TK stuck the landing.

'No! Can't look used to this!'

He faked losing his balance and fell on his rear also. Kari started laughing. "I was impressed you stuck the landing on your first time, but you ended up losing your balance and ending up like me."

"Hey! It's my first time!" TK chuckled.

"Hey lovebirds! If you two are done flirting, I just got an email from Gennai asking us to meet him at his place," Ken said dryly.

TK and Kari blushed. "So who's Gennai?" TK asked as he and Kari got up.

Kari brushed dirt off her rear and replied, "He'll either be an old man, or a guy in his mid twenties."

TK raised an eyebrow as he followed her. "How is that possible?"

She stopped and faced him with her hand on her hip and head tilted. "Takeru Takaishi! You were just downloaded onto the Internet. And your asking how a man can have two ages."

They shared a brief laugh and TK replied, "Yeah, touché."

They heard Yolie call out, "Kari, TK! Get your arses up here before I tell Tai!"

TK saw as Kari's face turned fearful. "Who's Tai?"

"My overprotective brother..." There was a silence as the two rushed to catch up to the others.

About 20 minutes later, the group arrived at a lake. "Umm guys. Are we at the right address?" TK asked.

Kari and Yolie giggled. "Let's wait. I'm sure the others would want to see his reaction."

"Hey Kari!"

TK turned to see a brown haired boy and girl, a red haired boy and girl, and a blue haired boy running towards him.

"Who are you?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Takeru? What are you doing here?" the red haired girl asked.

"Sora?"

"Yep." The next thing Takeru knew Sora hugged him.

"Sora, you know Takeru?" Kari asked.

"I'm kinda dating his brother."

Kari, Davis, and the brown haired girl turned toward Takeru. "Your brother is Yamato Ishida?" Kari and the brunette squealed while Davis groaned.

"What the hell Sora?"

"I don't see why you'd want to keep it a secret," Sora replied.

"Omigod! MynameisMimiandyouneedtogetmeticketstotonightsconcert!" the brunette said rapidly.

"See Sora? That's why. And sorry I only have two tickets."

"Who you gonna take?" the red haired boy asked.

"Look guys, we need to hurry up and see what Gennai needs," the brown haired boy said.

"Someone say my name?" The group turned to see an old man behind them.

"Gennai!" everyone but TK exclaimed.

"Ah it's good to see you again. So I have gathered some information about those five 'shadows' that are conquering the Digital World."

Takeru sweatdropped. 'Crap!'

"Anything to help us kick their arses?" Davis asked.

"Davis! So quick to violence! I swear, your just like Tai. Now anyway, I've gathered that the shadows are corrupted Digidestined... Wait..." Gennai squinted his eyes. "You, the blonde step forward."

Takeru reluctantly obliged.

"Holy shhhhh... You're him."

"I'm who?" Takeru asked. 'Crap! He's onto me!'

Before Takeru could run the clouds parted and a blue dragon emerged. "Hello again Digidestined."

"Azulongmon!"

"The only one currently in existence. I've been summoned because of you Light."

"Why me?" Kari asked.

"You did what I've been trying to do for 10 Earth years - you found Hope."

/ That's it! On to a new story arc! Not sure what to call this next one... Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Crest of Hope

AHD Chapter 5: The Crest of Hope

"You did what I've been trying to do for 10 Earth years - you found Hope."

"Excuse me?" TK asked.

"I can't believe it. After 10 years I've finally found you!"

"Why have you been looking for me?" TK asked.

"8 years ago, five kids landed on the continent of server. There were originally supposed to be eight. That was Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. You, Kari and one other child were originally supposed to go with them, but Kari fell ill and you and the other boy dissapeared 2 years prior. Each of the Digidestined, as they became to be known as, were assigned a crest. Tai got courage, Izzy knowledge, Mimi sincerety, and Joe reliability. You were supposed to get hope, Kari light, Sora love, and the other boy friendship."

"Due to the absence of you and friendship, Sora and Kari were forced to take your crests. Now that you have returned, we can face the Digital World's newest threat, the Daemon Corps."

"I thought the corps dissolved when we sealed Daemon in the Dark Ocean," Ken said.

"Unfortunately, the corps managed to survive and are working on bringing their leader back," Azulongmon corrected.

"We have to stop him at all costs!" Davis shouted.

"I agree but first you older Digidestined will need these back."

Eight markings fell from the sky and fell upon the older Digidestined. The changed into the form of a tag and crest and materialized around the necks of the six. One last fell from the sky and went around Ken's neck.

"You have regained the ability to go to your ultimate stages. Ken, Stingmon is now able to digivolve further into JewelBeemon."

"Alright let's go kick some Daemon Corps butt!" Tai cheered.

"Not so fast Tai," Davis said. He took off his googles and handed to Tai. "These belong to you."

Kari took off the crest of hope. "And this to you." She handed it to TK.

TK took it and wore it around his neck. All of a sudden the crest of hope glowed yellow, and five lights shot out. Four headed to the TV, one to TK's feet. The light subsided leaving a white guinea pig. "TK!" it yelled.

"Who are you?" TK took a step back.

Kari came up and patted on the back. "That's your partner silly."

"My name's Tokomon! And here's your Digivice!" Tokomon moved and revealed a black and green D3.

TK picked it up and pocketed it. "So what now?"

Sora handed him the crest of friendship. "You need to find the last Digidestined."

"What about all of you?" TK asked.

"We need to protect the Digital World," Tai answered.

"Ok then." TK started to walk towards the TV.

"TK, wait!" Kari rushed to him. "I'll make sure you get back in one piece."

As they reached the TV, TK paused. "Hey Kari, I have a spare ticket to my brother's concert... Do you wanna go with me?"

She pecked him on the cheek. "It's a date." She ran off to find the other Digidestined.

/ That's a wrap!


	6. Chapter 6: The Distraction

AHD Chapter 6: The Distraction

As they reached the TV, TK paused. "Hey Kari, I have a spare ticket to my brother's concert... Do you wanna go with me?"

She pecked him on the cheek. "It's a date." She ran off to find the other Digidestined.

At 7:00 TK nervously waited outside of the Kamiya apartment. 'Boy, I hope her brother's not as bad as she said he is.'

A few minutes later, Kari came out of her apartment with her brother. "Hi TK!"

"Hey Kari. My brother loaned me his bike, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? That's awesome."

"Hey Kari, can you give us some privacy?" Tai asked. Kari sighed and walked towards Matt's motorcycle. Tai grabbed TK collar. "Look kid, if you hurt my sister in any way, you're dead."

TK gulped. "Got it."

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Over at the motorcycle, Kari sighed as she saw Tai grab TK's collar. She then started to chuckled as he nervously walked to her.

"Have a fun 'chat' with Tai?"

He shook his head. "You're brother's worse than mine."

Kari laughed. "Well are we gonna go or not?"

He put on his helmet and handed her a spare. They climbed on the bike and TK warned, "Hold on tight."

After the concert, TK took Kari backstage to meet his brother.

"Takeru! I see you finally used that second ticket I always send you!" a blonde slightly shorter than TK came up and hugged him. "Damn, you're taller than me now." The blonde turned to Kari. "So who's your date?"

"Matt, this is Kari Kamiya. Kari, this is my brother, the infamous Yamato Ishida."

"Hello," Kari said shyly.

"Kamiya... aren't you one of Sora's friends?"

"Yeah. Where is she anyway?"

"She's currently talking to my bandmates WHO BETTER NOT BE FLIRTING WITH HER AGAIN!" he shouted, the last half to his bandmates in the other room.

TK and Kari laughed. "Hey Kari, why don't you meet them and Sora?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's the point of coming backstage if you don't meet the band?" TK responded.

Kari giddily ran into the other room while Matt lowered his voice. "So what did you find out?"

"There are 7 of them with crests, 4 with two Digieggs apiece, her included in both groups."

"Good, anything else?"

"You're girlfriend and Kari used to have 2 crests apiece, since there were supposed to be two other Digidestined..."

"Ok, so what are you not telling me. I'm your brother, you can trust me."

"Promise you won't tell Daemon or the others?"

"Scout's honor." Matt placed his hand over his heart for emphasis.

TK took a deep breath. "They think I'm the Digidestined of hope."

"That's good."

"No, it's not! If Daemon finds out he'll kill me!"

"So we won't tell him. He'll be satisfied with all the information you've already collected."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Family first. So you ready for dinner? We need to buy the others as much time as possible."

TK took a deep sigh. "Are you sure what we're doing is right."

"It's not, but it's keeping our parents alive."

/ So what do the 'others' need time for? Find out next chapter! Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7: Old Frenemies

AHD Chapter 7: Old Fenemies

"Anytime. Family first. So you ready for dinner? We need to buy the others as much time as possible."

TK took a deep sigh. "Are you sure what we're doing is right."

"It's not, but it's keeping our parents alive."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Digidestined had a meeting at Izzy's to discuss the events of that day. The Digidestined sat around Izzy's living room, with Izzy doing research on his laptop.

"So what do you think of TK, Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Well, I think he could be the turning point in the fight against the Daemon Corps. Mimi?"

"I think he's a jerk for giving Kari that ticket instead of me! I asked first! Oh, you mean regarding the crest thing! I think he's hiding something."

"I agree, Blondie's up to no good!" Davis yelled.

"Davis, cool it. Just because he got Kari to say yes to a date doesn't mean he's evil," Yolie corrected.

"Ok then, loudmouth, what do you think?"

"Well I may be biased because I knew him for a year, but he doesn't seem that bad. But of course, TK is a master of hiding his true emotions," Yolie admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Well, his parents divorced when he was four, and his brother says he took it really hard."

"Wow, and I thought exams were stressful," Joe joked while cleaning his glasses. "Sorry, Gomamon's been rubbing off on me. Well anyway, I agree with Izzy."

"Well I think..."

"Shut up Davis!" Tai snapped. "So, Ken, Cody, you two have quiet recently, what do you think?"

"At first, I got jealous of him being close with Yolie, but he does have a sort of darkness to him," Ken admitted.

"I agree with Ken," Cody said. "I don't trust him."

"Well, we have bigger problems!" Izzy shouted looking up from his computer. "The Daemon Corps are attacking Primary Village!"

"Well let's go!" Tai declared. "Digi-"

"Digiport, open!" Yolie shouted.

When the Digidestined arrived in Primary Village, they found 3 shadows attacking it. They decided to split up. Mimi, Joe, and Yolie took the beast army in the north, Izzy, Ken, and Davis took the machine army to the west, and Tai and Cody took the dark army to the east.

In the north, Mimi, Joe, and Yolie were holding out fairly well. The army they fought consisted of purely Elecmon.

"This is too easy!" shouted Togemon.

"I agree something if off," Aquilamon yelled as he dive-bombed the Elecmon.

"Don't get cocky guys!" Joe yelled.

"Well if it ain't broke, don't fix it!" Ikkakumon roared as he fired off 3 more harpoons.

"Joe's right. As much I don't like fighting, this is too easy," Mimi admitted.

The shadow commanding the Elecmon appeared with an Elecmon slightly bigger than the rest sitting on his shoulder. "Well, let me fix that. Elecmon?" The Elecmon on his shoulder jumped down. "Digivolve."

Elecmon digivolve to... Leomon!

Meanwhile, Izzy, Ken, and Davis were having more trouble with a legion of Guardromon.

"This reminds me of the time we had to save Kari," Davis said.

A shadow stepped out with a large Gaurdromon. "Here, let us help. Gaurdromon, digivolve."

Garudromon digivolve to... Andromon!

In the east, Tai, Cody, Greymon, and Ankylomon were battling Candlemon and Bakamon.

"There's too many!" Anklomon cried.

"Just hold out so we can get the babies to safety!" Tai shouted.

Just then Greymon shouted, "Guys look." About 10 yards away was a shadow with a Candlemon on his shoulder.

"Time to finish this, Candlemon?"

Candlemon digivolve to... Wizardmon!

On Earth, Kari and TK were enjoying dinner with Sora and Matt. They were having a great time... until their D-terminals went off.

"Sorry Matt, but I gotta go," Sora said.

"Me too."

"Why?" Matt asked.

Kari and Sora looked to each other trying to come up with a believable lie.

"Let em go Matt," TK sighed.

"Thanks TK, next time?" Kari asked.

"Sure."

The girls gave their dates pecks on the cheek before scurrying off.

"Should we go?" TK asked.

"Nah, the other shadows can do this one without us. Besides, I need a drink."

"But you're underage..."

"Lil' bro, it's time I taught you to use that Ishida charm. Hey waitress!"

/ Lions, and androids and wizards, oh my!


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Truth Pt 1

AHD Chapter 8: The Dark Truth Pt 1

/* So I've decided to update as close to every other day as much as possible. The ideas flow so quickly out of my head and I love to write this story! */

Elecmon digivolve to... Leomon!

Guardromon digivolve to... Andromon!

Candlemon digivolve to... Wizardmon!

Sora and Kari rushed to the Kamiya apartment. "Remind me why we're going to my apartment when yours is closer" Kari asked.

"Cuz yours probably has the location of where the others went still in it."

"Hmm... You're starting to sound like Izzy."

The girls chuckled and soon arrived at the Kamiya apartment. Without taking off their shoes, they rushed into Kari and Tai's shared room.

"Ready Sora?"

"Lets go."

"Digiport open!"

The two girls landed with a thud on the ground. They turned and saw two Digimon coming towards them. "Gatomon! Biyomon!"

"Come on! The others won't last any longer!" Gatomon said.

"Then let's take a shortcut. Biyomon digivolve!" Sora commanded.

Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!

"Hop on!" Birdramon shouted.

When Kari, Sora, Gatomon, and Birdramon had arrived, they saw the Digidestined had been pushed back to the center of Primary Village.

"Kari! Sora!" they heard from below.

"Tai!" Birdramon flew down and Kari, Sora, and Gatomon jumped off. The sibling rushed to hug but they were interrupted by Izzy's shout.

"It's nice you made it in time, but we need you two in the fight!"

"On it!"

Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!

Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!

"So who's the threat?" Angewomon asked. Silence. "Who is it? Daemon? Myotismon (again), who?"

"Us." A lion stepped out of the shadows.

"Isn't that Leomon?" Kari asked. "But he's a good guy!"

"Now he listens to me." A shadow appeared next to him.

"What have you done to him?" Mimi demanded.

"Nothing he serves me of his free will," the shadow responded.

"But he's not the only one." Another shadow appeared next to Andromon.

"Andromon? You too?" Kari asked in shock.

"Well, we do have one more friend..." the shadow laughed.

"Hello Kari, Angewomon."

"No, it can't be..." Angewomon gasped.

"It is!" Kari gasped. "Wizardmon!"

Wizardmon stepped out along with the third shadow. "Now, you must be wondering why three of your greatest allies have turned against you," the shadow snickered. "Well remember when TK got his Digimon from the crest of hope? We got ours as well."

"But that means you're Digidestined!" Davis exclaimed.

"We prefer the term 'Shadow Destined' or just 'shadows'. Now enough of this Wizardmon?"

"Andromon?"

"Leomon?"

"Attack!" the shadows commanded.

"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon shot out a yellow beam that hit Aquilamon dead on, causing him to revert.

"Lightning blade!" Andromon's attack hit Ankylomon, Stingmon, and Exveemon head on causing them to dedigivolve.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon summoned a black thundercloud that struck all the others besides Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon, and MetalGreymon causing them all to revert back.

"Holy s***!" Tai cursed.

"Wizardmon is one of the few champion Digimon with power on par with ultimates," Wizardmon's shadow snickered.

"Wizardmon, it's me, Angewomon. Don't you recognize me?" Angewomon pleaded.

"I do Angewomon, but I am a Digidestined's Digimon, so I must follow my partner. I'm sorry." Wizardmon then was locked in a duel with his former best friend.

"Angewomon!" MetalGreymon rushed to the angel but was stopped by Leomon. "Leomon, stand aside!"

"I'm sorry but like Wizardmon and Andromon, I must do this for my partner." Leomon drew his blade.

MegaKabuterimon saw Andromon take a step in his direction. "You too?"

"Correct, my apologies friend."


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Truth Pt 2

AHD Chapter 9: The Dark Truth Pt 2

/* I couldn't find an excerpt that summarized the ending of the last chapter so in a nutshell

-Wizardmon, Leomon, and Andromon are revealed to be the Shadow Destineds' partner Digimon

-Wizardmon, Leomon, and Andromon take out all of the Digidestineds' Digimon except Angewomon, MetalGreymon, and MegaKabuterimon

That's it! */

"Giga Missles!" MetalGreymon shot out two missiles that hit Leomon dead-on. Leomon hit the ground and dedigivolved into Elecmon.

"Yeah got 'em!" Tai cheered.

"Horn Buster!"

"Lightning Blade!" The two attacks collided but but were evenly matched.

"I'm sorry old friend, Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at Wizardmon.

"Me too, Angewomon. Electro Squall!" Their attacks canceled out but Wizardmon attacked again.

Angewomon decided to change her strategy. "Heaven's Charm!" She created a pink cross that fired at Wizardmon. It dissipated his attack and flew him into one of the bouncy buildings.

"Fight Wizardmon! FIGHT!" the shadow yelled.

Wizardmon digivolve to... Mistymon!

Mistymon stood 8 feet tall with silver and gold armor and wore a purple cap and cape. He wielded a fiery sword.

"Blast fire!" A fireball shot out from Mistymon's sword and knocked Angewomon out of the air. She hit the ground and reverted to Salamon.

"Why do these guys suddenly have Digimon?" Izzy pondered.

"Are you guys seriously that dumb? Did you ever wonder why TK's crest sent off 5 orbs of light and there were 5 shadows?" a shadow snickered.

"You idiot!" a second smacked him on the head.

"TK's... a shadow?" Kari fell to the ground in tears.

"Nice going idiot! Now he and his brother's covers are blown!"

"Matt too?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"YOU DUMBASSES! Let's go before you blow our identities!" the third commanded. Portals opened at the ground beneath the shadows and their Digimon and sucked them up.

"I KNEW JP WAS BAD NEWS!" Davis shouted.

Sora knelt beside Kari. "I thought he liked me..."

"And I thought Matt liked me. When we get back I'm gonna confront him. You wanna join?"

"Sure." The duo got up and walked towards the TV.

"Where you two going?" Ken shouted.

"Girls night out!" Sora called back.

"Oooh I wanna come!" Mimi called.

"Brokenhearted girls with evil boyfriend only," Sora responded.

Kari smirked as she and Sora were sucked back into the real world.


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

AHD Chapter 10: Confrontation

/* The last chapter was really short so I decided yo upload this one as well. */

"Girls night out!" Sora called back.

"Oooh I wanna come!" Mimi called.

"Brokenhearted girls with evil boyfriend only," Sora responded.

Kari smirked as she and Sora were sucked back into the real world.

"So we going after TK or Matt first?" Kari asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Both," Sora replied. Kari raised an eyebrow. "Yes it's true their parents are divorced, but I just happen to know TK is spending the night at Matt and his Dad's apartment tonight."

"So were confronting them both at once?"

"Exactly."

Kari and Sora walked up to the Ishida apartment. Before knocking, Sora asked Kari, "Are you sure you really want to do this? It will be a little hard."

"I'm good."

Sora saw Kari was shaking, but chose to ignore it and knock. The door opened and TK stood at the door.

"Hey Sora, Kari. Is everything OK? You two were quite distressed earlier."

"I dunno, being lied to and played kinda hurts a girl," Sora spat.

"Look, Matt doesn't like Jun, Jun just likes Matt..."

"That's not what I'm talking about shadow."

"You know..."

Kari couldn't hold herself back any longer. "You bastard! I trusted you! We trusted you!" She then slapped TK so hard he slightly stumbled back.

"Teeks! Who's at the door?" the three heard Matt call from the other room.

"Yamato Ishida get your ass out here!" Sora called.

"They know Matt," TK called.

Matt walked to the door. "Did they ask 'why' yet. 'Cuz I think we have a damn good reason-"

His sentence was cut short by a slap from Sora. "Don't you dare give me an excuse!"

Matt spit out blood. "Ahh. You got my tongue. We had to do it though. We had no choice."

Sora slapped him again. "There's always a choice! You were the one who taught me that!"

"Not when innocent lines are at stake." Everyone turned to TK.

Kari slapped him. "How dare you! You and your friends friends killed countless innocent Digimon! Hell, tonight your friends attacked Primary Village. Do you know how many Digimon, defenseless baby Digimon, were killed? Meanwhile you guys all you guys are doing is kissing Daemon's ass and keeping your greedy asses alive and unharmed!"

"Greedy?" TK shouted raising his voice for the first time. "Greedy? Tell me, Hikari Kamiya, what do you fight for?"

"The future of the Digital World," Kari replied. She heard a beep from her pocket. "Tai and the others are worried. We better go." She spat in TK's face before walking off with Sora.

"Well they took it better than I expected," Matt joked.

"YOU WENT TO CONFRONT THEM BY YOURSELVES?"

"Easy Tai. Were fine," Sora laughed.

"So I take it they fessed up?" Cody asked.

"Yeah..." Kari mumbled.

"Don't feel guilty, Kari. Those jerks deserve it," Yolie consoled.

"And next time those shadows come to the Digital World, we'll be ready," Tai finished. Everyone cheered in approval.


	11. Chapter 11: Face Off Pt 1

AHD Chapter 11: Face-Off Pt 1

/* Sorry for the late update, had to finish an English essay. My teacher says my writing is so terrible no one would ever wanna read it (supportive right?). I think you guys have something to say to her… ha ha. */

"Don't feel guilty, Kari. Those jerks deserve it," Yolie consoled.

"And next time those shadows come to the Digital World, we'll be ready," Tai finished. Everyone cheered in approval.

A few days after the blondes' covers were blown, they met with the other shadows to plan an attack on Gennai.

They sat in their black robes and discussed possible plans of attack.

"Me and Candlemon could provide a distraction at Primary Village, while you four attack the old man's home," one suggested.

"Easy Takashi /* NOT a misspelling of TK's last name. Completely different guy. */. Although that is a good plan, I think Guardromon and I are better suited for the job."

"And just why is that Akira?" Takashi asked.

"Well, more of them know who Andromon is and will be more convinced to try and turn us," Akira replied analytically.

"Easy you two. If either of you two had any brains we wouldn't be in this mess," TK sighed.

"You're just mad you got caught before you could get laid," the last shadow snickered.

"Shut up Yutaka," TK snapped.

"Guys shut up! Look, TK and I will be a distraction while you guys take out the old man," Matt ordered.

"Got it, but when will we strike?"

"When the time is right, little brother, when the time is right."

In the days since learning the truth about TK, Kari refused to go out after school. Despite Yolie and Sora constantly trying to get her out, she refused to even go to the Digital World.

"Come on Kari!" Yolie pleaded.

"No!" Kari said burying her face in a pillow.

"Kari, we need you to help us," Sora reasoned. "If you don't, you're letting TK win."

"Let him win."

"Kari, I went through the same thing when I learned Ken was the Digimon Emperor. And Sora's going through the same thing now. We need you back in the fight!" Yolie began to raise her voice.

"Well maybe I don't give a damn about your fight!"

"Hikari!" Mrs Kamiya called from the kitchen.

Sora and Yolie's D-Terminal began to beep. "Look Kari, TK and his shadows are attacking primary village again. If you want to come along and stop him before he destroy the Digital World, then come on!" Yolie scolded then stormed out of Kari's room.

"As much as I want to help you, I can't if you don't try and help me. Come on Kari! Do you remember when Myotismon used to call you weak? Prove him wrong by stopping TK!" Sora pleaded.

"OK, Sora," Kari wiped a tear from her eye, "I'll go."

When the three girls reached the Digital world, they found what looked to be a devil and black wolf fighting Exveemon and Greymon.

The three ran up to Tai and Davis and Kari shouted, "Tai!"

Tai turned to see his little sister, Yolie, and Sora running up to them. "Kari, Sora, Yolie! It's good to see you! The devil looking guy is Devimon. Exveemon is having a bit of trouble with him. GReymon is handling that black wolf, BlackGarurumon. Can you girls help us out?"

"Yeah we wanna fight!" The girls turned and saw their Digimon eager to fight. "C'mon!"

"Well then Gatomon?"

"Biyomon?"

"Hmp typical Davis," a shadow snickered. "Can't fight your own battles? Gotta get your crush to to save your ass?" The shadow removed his hood and revealed himself to be TK.

"Oh yeah? Exveemon, kick his ass!" Davis shouted.

"Gatomon, help him out!" Kari ordered.

Gatomon digi-

"Wait, we need to do this ourselves!" Davis shouted.

"But Davis, you're playing right into his hand!" Kari pleaded.

"Let the idiot fight," Takeru snickered.

"V-Laser!"

"Death Claw!"

Exveemon tried to hit Devimon with his signature laser, but Devimon dodged it and went for his midsection. Exveemon flew back and Devimon's claw barely grazed him. Exveemon shot off another laser that hit Devimon dead-on. Devimon screamed out in pain and crashed into the ground, creating a huge crater.

"Yeah!" Davis and Kari shouted. Neither noticed the absence of the other shadow, BlackGarurumon, Tai, Sora, Yolie, Biyomon, Hawkmon, or Greymon.

Exveemon flew down to find Devimon unconscious in the crater. "Had enough?" he snickered.

"Fool!" Devimon's eyes shot open and he jumped up. "Death hand!" Exveemon didn't even have time to scream before reverting back to Veemon.

"No! Veemon!" Davis yelled.

Devimon began to laugh evilly. "You sure are weak for the 'leader of the new Digidestined'."

"Davish may be weak… but he's stronger than you'll ever be. And braver too!" Veemon stood up bruised and holding his limp left arm. Davis's D3 began to glow and a red-orange light shined on Veemon.

Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of Courage.

"Ready for another bout?" Flamedramon asked.

"It's your funeral," Devimon smirked.

/ Flamedramon (super-charged with Davis's courage) v. Devimon. Who will win? And what happened to Tai and the others? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Face Off Pt 2

AHD Chapter 12: Face-Off Pt 2

/* So I recieved a PM saying I misspelled Inoue wrong in chapter 3. I did not mean for the teacher to be related to Yolie. I took my physician's last name which happens to be almost the exact same as Yolie's. Just to clear up any confusion, the gym teacher has no relation to Yolie.

Also, my slutty ex and lazy asshole step dad are trying to get back in my life so updates will slow. :( I will try and update as much as possible! */

"Fool!" Devimon's eyes shot open and he jumped up. "Death hand!" Exveemon didn't even have time to scream before reverting back to Veemon.

"No! Veemon!" Davis yelled.

Devimon began to laugh evilly. "You sure are weak for the 'leader of the new Digidestined'."

"Davish may be weak… but he's stronger than you'll ever be. And braver too!" Veemon stood up bruised and holding his limp left arm. Davis's D3 began to glow and a red-orange light shined on Veemon.

Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of Courage.

"Ready for another bout?" Flamedramon asked.

"It's your funeral," Devimon smirked.

"Flamedramon are you sure you can take him?" Davis asked.

"Davis, you're courage gives me more power than this fallen angel could ever dream of," Flamedramon replied.

"Now if you two are done talking…" TK chuckled

"... let's test your theory," Devimon smirked.

"Fine with me! Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shot two fireballs from his gauntlet. Devimon dodged them but just barely. "See? Now yield before I'm forced to kill you."

Devimon chuckled. "I agree your newfound strength impresses me, but it'll take more than a little ember to defeat me! Death Hand!" Dark energy shot from Devimon's claws and hit Flamedramon head on. "Your pathetic heart cannot kill, you are weak."

"Light does not kill, it purifies!" Kari yelled.

"Then care to explain what you did to Myotismon, three times. And LadyDevimon, what about her?" TK asked. "Face it you two. Killing is necessary, and you can't do it. However, me and Devimon, we can."

"Enough of this stupid macho contest, Davis. We wanna fight. Gatomon, digivolve!" Kari shouted angrily.

Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!

"Devimon, you're reign of terror will now come to an end, Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shot a pink cross at Devimon who was in too much shock to dodge.

Kari looked over to TK, who had a look of slight worry on his face. "What's the matter TK? Scared?"

TK began laughing hysterically. "Scared? Of you? Devimon has the power level of an Ultimate level Digimon, while Angewomon has that of little more than a Champion!"

"Well this angel has a few more trick up her sleeve, Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot her holy arrow at Devimon but this time he was ready. He caught it with his claw and inch away from his heart and smirked.

"Impressive, but not good enough!" Devimon threw the arrow right back at Angewomon and it pierced her top two left wings and caused her to spiral to the ground.

"I may not be strong enough, but Flamedramon is." Angewomon held out her hand and shot out a light to Flamedramon, then reverted back into Gatomon.

"Well Devimon, you just gonna hover there or you gonna fight?" a super-charged Flamedramon taunted.

"Death hand!" Dark energy once again shot at Flamedramon, only to be blocked by Flamedramon's fire rocket.

Flamedramon's fire cloaking his body grew even brighter and hotter. "Davis the power!"

"Flamedramon! Finish this!" Davis shouted.

"Fire rocket!"

"Death Hand!"

The two attacks collided and the area was engulfed in a huge explosion. Devimon, Gatomon, and Flamedramon de-digivolved to their baby forms and all six blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13: Face Off Pt 3

AHD Chapter 13: Face-Off Pt 3

/* Don't worry, I didn't forget the Matt v. Tai battle. Now you can see what happened that Davis, Kari, and TK (conveniently) missed.

Also for those of you who didn't catch it, the other shadows are the members of Matt's band.*/

While TK and Davis were battling, Sora went to go help Tai in his battle against Matt. "Tai! I'm here to help!"

"Calling my ex to help you out? How courageous of you Tai," Matt taunted.

"Well he doesn't give into the darkness so he's braver than you'll ever be!" Sora retorted. She then turned toward Yolie. "Get the others."

"Right," Yolie then had Hawkmon digivolve then flew off."

"Running away now, are we?" Matt taunted. Sora was about to retort when Tai sfile fed her.

"If this punk rock poser wants a fight he's got one," Tai announced.

"Poser? Dude, I never claimed to be anything I'm not."

"Oh yeah? You always claimed to be a good older brother!" Sora shouted in anger. "What brother would allow his brother to turn to the darkness."

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Matt exploded.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten us," Tai mocked.

"No Matt! You know what Daemon said!" BlackGarurumon warned.

Greymon took a step towards him. "You got bigger problems. Nova Blast!" Greymon spit a fireball at BlackGarurumon.

BlackGarurumon dodged it. "Howling Blaster!" BlackGarurumon shot out a blue flame that barely missed Greymon.

"Come here little puppy…"

"Bring it Tyranor!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!" The attacks collided and cancelled each other out. "It's no use, we're evenly matched."

"Then let's change that! Greymon digivolve!" Tai ordered.

Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!

"Giga blaster!" MetalGreymon shot out two missiles from his chest at BlackGarurumon.

"BlackGarurumon!" Matt cried as he watched his partner get hit by the two missiles.

"Give up the tough guy act, Matt. You're outmatched," Tai warned.

"No! BlackGarurumon! Get up!" Matt cried.

"Matt…" BlackGarurumon tried his best to stand on his paws, but fell on his stomach.

(Matt) 'If I lose, Daemon will take it out on Mom, Dad, and TK! I can't lose to him! I won't lose to him!'

A black 'light' appeared on Matt's chest in the shape of the crest of friendship. /* Ironic but there's no other way I can describe it… */

BlackGarurumon digivolve to… ShadowWereGarurumon!

"Impossible!" Sora cried. "He used the power of the crest of friendship to make BlackGarurumon digivolve!"

"Sora, you think me and my brother are cold, heartless, and greedy. You think that we like killing innocent Digimon. We don't!" Matt yelled.

"Matt are you sure we should do this?" ShadowWereGarurumon asked.

"Yes, I am. Screw Daemon. He's the reason were fighting damn it!"

"Tai, have MetalGreymon stand down," Sora said.

"Why? Matt'll just use the opportunity to attack us!" Tai rebutted.

"Just do it! What do you mean he's the reason?" Sora asked.

"Now now, friendship. You remember what Daemon said will happen if you tell anyone of your deal," a voice mocked from above the six.

Sora gasped while Tai and Matt growled at their spectator. "Who the hell are you?" Matt demanded as he folded his arms.

"He's Myotismon. The Digimon known for never staying dead," Tai answered never taking his eyes off the flying vampire.

"It's a gift. Now, Friendship, I have a proposition for you and your brother," Myotismon asked.

"Not interested! ShadowWereGarurumon…" Matt retorted.

"Shadow Claw!" ShadowWereGarurumon jumped at Myotismon who merely flew higher up to avoid being hit.

"Look I'm not looking for a fight for once," Myotismon tried to explain.

"Fat chance!" MetalGreymon shouted. "Giga Blaster!"

Myotismon sighed and dissipated the missiles with a wave of his hand. "Fine, I had a collaborative opportunity to get our common enemy Daemon out of the picture, but fine. Your brother will be much more cooperative when he learns I have you. Crimson lightning!" He created a blood whip which wrapped around Matt.

"No! Shadow Claw!" ShadowGarurumon leapt into the air even higher than before and tried to slash him.

"Nope!" Myotismon laughed. "Nightmare claw!" Myotismon shot out a blast of darkness that paralyzed ShadowWereGarurumon and he fell to the ground. Myotismon then turned to Tai and Sora. "As for you, I'm sure the Light child would also need a little… incentive."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" MetalGreymon corrected. "Giga Blaster!"

Myotismon chuckled and disintegrated the attack with his right hand. "Oh, did you forget I could do that?" he laughed. MetalGreymon growled in response. "Looks like it, Nightmare Claw!" All the color was drained from MetalGreymon like ShadowWereGarurumon before him.

"No! MetalGreymon!" Tai shouted.

Sora turned to Biyomon. "Biyomon, you have to Digivolve!"

"On it!" Biyomon answered.

Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!

"Meteor Wing!"

Myotismon laughed as he dissipated the attack. "Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon created a second whip that he used to swat Birdramon out of the sky. He laughed before binding up Tai with his blood whip. "Now I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a trap to set." And with that, he flew off with Matt and Tai.

/ Well, I got my stepdad out of the way. I'll try to deal with my ex so I can finish this story. Merry Christmas, and please leave a review as a Christmas present.


	14. Chapter 14: Rally Point

AHD Chapter 14: Rally Point

Ken, Joe, Cody, and Izzy all sat in Izzy's room. Cody had figured they should be all together in case of an attack on the Digital World, so they all decided to spend the night at Izzy's house. They sat playing poker on the floor while the Digimon pigged out on some food Izzy had smuggled into his room.

"So," Ken said folding his hand, "does anyone know why the shadows' Digimon have such an effect of the older Digidestined?"

"I remember when we rescued Kari from that machine city, she freed an Andromon from one of the dark rings. It seemed they were old friends or something," Cody said looking up from his hand.

"Yeah, and remember when we had that reunion and went to the TV station Mr. Hiroaki works at?" Ken asked.

"What about it?" Minomon replied.

"I know what you're thinking Ken, and yes, he's the same Wizardmon," Izzy spoke up.

"That Andromon also helped up defeat the Dark Masters on our first adventure," Joe said.

"What about the Leomon?" Minomon asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure, but I remember Mimi saying great things about him," Izzy answered. "What really gets me is why TK fights for Daemon since he's the Keeper of Hope we've been searching for."

"So what?" Cody asked bitterly. "He played us."

Izzy sighed and took everyone's cards and shuffled them. "Well, we all know how Kari's the Angel of Light right?" He was answered by nods from everyone so he pulled out a random facedown card that was revealed as the Queen of Hearts. "Think of her as the Queen of Hearts, because of her crest, she need a protector," he flipped over another card, "which is the Jack of Hearts, the Keeper of Hope." He flipped over another card which was the King of Spades.

He took a deep breath. "Daemon is like the King of Spades, the King of Darkness. His biggest enemy is the Angel of Light, and the only way to get to her is to take away her protector, the Keeper of Hope. Whatever he did to TK made him the Jack of Spades, a servant of the King of Darkness rather than the protector of the Angel of Light."

"So your saying TK isn't really all that bad?" Gomamon asked.

"Well, you see-" Izzy began before he was cut off.

"Izzy!" Mrs. Izumi called from the living room. "There's two of your friends here asking for you!"

"Look guys, I'll be right back," Izzy sighed. He slipped out of his room, closing his door on the way out, and headed to the door. "Yolie? Sora? What's wrong?"

"Can we come in it's important," Yolie said.

"Sure," Izzy said raising an eyebrow. He led the two girls into his room, earning a worried glance from his mother, and hurried them inside.

All the boys looked up from their card game to greet the girls. "So are you gonna tell us what's wrong?" Izzy asked.

Sora sighed as she sat on Izzy's head and began to tell the events of the day, starting with trying to cheer up Kari.

"So Myotismon has Tai?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, and he's using him as bait to get to Kari," Sora replied.

"Speaking of her, what happened to her and Davis?" Ken asked, worrying for his closest friend.

"They were fighting TK and his Digimon, a Devimon."

"So here's the question, what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"First we need a temporary leader," Izzy analyzed.

"And I think we just found out who," Ken laughed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why me?" Izzy asked.

"You're doing a good job at rallying us and making plans now, exactly the kind of cool-headed thinking we need now," Joe answered.

Izzy sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Next we need someone to get Mimi from America, any volunteers?"

Sora stood up. "I'll do it."

"Okay, I'll email her to get ready to go to the Digital World and be ready for a fight. We're gonna need all the help we can get, which brings me to my second point..." Izzy trailed off.

After a few minutes of silence Ken asked, "Which is?..."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get due to the fact he has obviously gotten stronger. And since he has the brother of one of the shadows..."

"Izzy, please tell me this is a bad joke," Cody pleaded. "After what those... monsters... did to the Digital World, you really expect us to team up with them?"

"If we want to get Tai back from Myotismon, then we must make a truce with the shadows. If there's one thing I learned from fighting them it's that the're a tight-knit group and they care much for one another. Since Matt was also captured by Myotismon, I'm sure they will lend a hand, as reluctant as it might be," Izzy analyzed.

"So how are we gonna get in contact with them?" Yolie asked. She was answered by a beep on her D-Terminal. "It's an email from… Akira, Takashi, Yutaka and from the Teenage Wolves…"

Dear Digidestined,

As you know, both our leaders have been captured by a common enemy. I know that we had our differences, but since we both have missing members of our group, we must make a truce. If you chose to accept, meet us on top of Infinity Mountain at midnight.

-Akira Ragashi, Takashi Pedoshi,and Yutaka Ragashi

"See, they see the need to work together," Izzy explained. He left the room and returned with everyone's shoes. "Let's go get Tai back."


	15. Chapter 15: Common Ground

/* Review response time!

RisingSun08: For your first point, my bad, please just go with it. For your second, yes Takashi is the name of one of the Dark Spore children Oikawa abducted. However it is also the name of one of the members of Matt's band, along with Akira and Yutaka. */

AHD Chapter 15: Common Ground

Takashi slid his hand through his blonde hair while he, Akira, Yutaka, Candlemon, Guardromon, and Elecmon sat on the summit of Infinity Mountain waiting for the Digidestined to arrive. "So if we don't rescue Matt, can I be lead vocals?" he joked.

Akira picked up a rock and threw it at Takashi's shoulder. "Not funny, Takashi."

"Guys, can you two quit it?" Yutaka snapped.

"It's not our fault we're in this position," Akira rolled his eyes. "If Matt's little brother didn't get fooled by Daemon, we would have never gotten dragged into this mess."

"Well, I can't blame him, if I was a depressed six-year-old like him, I jump at the chance at getting my family back together too," Takashi sympathized.

"Yeah, but I doubt it is ever gonna happen," Akira sighed. "You'd have to be an idiot to not see Daemon is using us."

Elecmon's ears propped up. "Guys, there coming."

Just like Elecmon predicted 5 of the Digidestined and partners walk up to them. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," Takashi laughed.

"Wait, aren't you missing two? Besides the two that went missing fighting TK," Yutaka asked. "One of 'em is Matt's girl."

Yolie put her hand on her hip. "Sora went to go get Mimi from America."

"And remember, Yutaka? She broke up with him. Remember how he wouldn't stop complaining?" Takashi laughed.

Cody groaned. "Look, cut the crappy jokes. Do you wanna save Matt or not?" he impatiently spat.

Takashi burst into a wide grin. "Why so serious little man?"

Yolie sighed. "This is a waste of time. C'mon guys."

"Friggin' Takashi!" Akira grabbed another rock and threw it at Takashi hitting him in the head. "You'll have to excuse my dim-witted bandmate. We'd be happy to work with you guys." Akira got up and shook hands with Izzy.

TK woke up with a yawn leaning up against a tree in a forest. He tried to stretch his arms but found they were bound by some vines. "What the hell?" he cursed as he tried to loosen the knot.

"Still sore from losing?" He looked up to see Davis with a cocky grin.

"Y'know, there's a difference between winning a fight and coming to first," TK spat.

Davis snorted. "Those vines say otherwise."

TK rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat. So what are you planning to do with me?"

Davis opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kari who just walked up with YukimiBotamon and Chibomon. /* Those are Gatomon and Veemon's baby/fresh forms. */ "We're gonna hand you over to the sovereigns for your trial."

TK laughed. "Like Azulongmon would do anything to his precious hope." His grin vanished when he noticed his partner wasn't in sight. "What did you do with Devimon?!"

"He's right over there, like you'd care anyway," Davis answered pointing to a Poyomon laying near them. /* Poyomon is Patamon/Tsaukiamon's baby/fresh form. */

"Poyomon?" TK crawled to his Digimon. "Poyomon speak to me!"

"Poyo?" Poyomon slowly opened his eyes.

Kari took Davis aside and whispered, "Something's up."

"Why do you say that?" Davis whispered back.

Kari glanced at TK doing his best to stroke Poyomon with his bound hands. "He seems genuinely worried for his partner. I don't get it."

"Your brother said the same thing about his," a voice commented.

The two Digidestined turned to see a familiar ghost-like Digimon from the Digidestined's first adventure. "Phantomon?" Kari asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, and not only have I returned, but my master as well," Phantomon laughed.

"Kari, who is this guy?" Davis asked.

"He's Phantomon, one of Myotismon's flunkeys."

"I've come to deliver a message to you, Light, and Hope. My master has your brothers captive. Come and get them," he said, vanishing.

Kari looked at Davis. "What do we do?"

Davis turned to TK, "Well TK, you probably don't like us, and I sure as hell don't like you. But if we don't work together, your brother and Kari's brother are gonna die. Truce?"

TK took a deep sigh. "Kari, remember when you and Sora confronted my brother and I at his apartment and I asked you what you fight for?"

Kari nodded. "Yes, I told you I fight for the future of the Digital World. Tell me, Takeru Takaishi, what do you fight for?"

TK sighed. "It's a long story, so I'll sum it up. When I was 4, my parents divorced splitting my brother and I. Two years later, Daemon approached me offering to bring my family back together. The condition however, was I tell no one and not to question his orders. When Matt and I realized he was playing us, he threatened our parents' lives. That, Hikari Kamiya, is why I fight," TK answered tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry TK, I didn't know," Kari said undoing the vines binding TK's hands.

"That was kinda the point..."

"I'll send an email to the others-" Davis began.

"NO! If Daemon learns I told you two, my parents are dead! Just tell them I've agreed to work with you," TK pleaded.

"Okay, I'll act as if we're still enemies," Davis reassured.

"We are, just not currently," TK corrected picking up Poyomon.

Davis smirked as he and Kari picked up their partners and headed out of the forest.

/ You'd make my day if you reviewed, followed, or favorited. (Is that even a verb?)


End file.
